1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pliers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such pliers are known already from U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,371. These known pliers contain a first operating jaw and a first plier handle fixed thereto, a second operating jaw mounted pivotably on the first operating jaw, a second plier handle which is provided on a section of the second operating jaw which is oriented towards the rear plier end, a connecting element between the first and second plier handles for the purpose of forming a toggle lever, and a catch which is arranged at the front end of the second plier handle and intended for preventing the plier handles from spreading apart before they have reached their closed position, the catch engaging, for this purpose, in a row of teeth.
In the conventional pliers said row of teeth is located at the bottom end of the connecting element, the row of teeth being arranged coaxially with the point of articulation between the connecting element and second plier handle.
In order to ensure reliable locking of the pliers by the catch even in the case of very large plier-mouth forces, the teeth of the row of teeth have to be of relatively stable design. If a certain number of teeth is predetermined for the row of teeth, then the row of teeth has to be spaced apart by a relatively large distance from the abovementioned point of articulation. This results in the second plier handle, which accommodates the row of teeth and catch, having to be of relatively large design, which results in pliers which are not particularly compact. A reduction in size of the second plier handle would bring with it the risk of exposing parts of the row of teeth and catch, which would increase the risk of injury.
The object of the invention is to design pliers of the type mentioned to be more compact in the handle region without the risk of injury to a user being increased as a result.
Pliers according to the invention are distinguished in that the row of teeth is provided on the second operating jaw.
According to the invention, the row of teeth, in which the catch engages, is thus shifted from the region of the plier handles into the region of the operating jaws since there is more space there for accommodating the row of teeth. The pliers may thus be of more compact configuration in the handle region. On account of the space provided, with the predetermined number of teeth, it is also possible for the teeth to be of relatively large and/or stable design, this ensuring a more reliable blocking operation of the pliers.
According to a very advantageous development of the invention, the second operating jaw has two legs which are spaced apart from one another in the plier plane, are oriented towards the rear plier end and of which that leg which is located closer to the first operating jaw is the leg which bears the row of teeth.
An operating jaw configured in this way first of all makes available a relatively large amount of space along the length of the leg for the purpose of forming the row of teeth, with result that, with a predetermined number of teeth, it is also possible for the row of teeth to be of relatively stable configuration. On the other hand, such an operating jaw has only very low weight since space remains between the legs and material is saved in this way. In this case, the row of teeth is located preferably coaxially with the point of articulation connecting the second operating jaw and the second; plier handle, which simplifies production and positioning of the catch and row of teeth.
According to another advantageous development, the row of teeth is located on that side of said leg which is located opposite the other leg, the catch, which is mounted pivotably on the second plier handle, being mounted between said legs.,
The catch may thus be accommodated more or less within the second operating jaw, with result that it is also possible to save space in the region of the operating jaws, which results in pliers which are even more compact.
A tension spring for prestressing the catch into its zero position is located between said catch and that end of the connecting element at which the abovementioned point of articulation is located. In this case, there may be, in the second plier handle, at least one opening for the purposes of unlocking the catch if the plier handles have not yet reached their closed position.
According to a very advantageous configuration of the invention, the two legs are parts of a central junction element of the pliers which is designed in the form of a U.
Said central junction element of the pliers assumes a number of tasks at the same time and can be produced easily, which has a positive effect on the production costs of the pliers as a whole.
It is thus not just said row of teeth which is provided in the central junction element. Rather, it is also the case that the point of articulation between the second operating jaw and second plier handle is arranged at the free end of that leg which is located opposite the row of teeth. For this purpose, a through-passage bore is provided there with the purpose of accommodating a corresponding articulation pin.
On the other hand, plates projecting towards the front plier end are provided on both sides of the central junction element for the purpose of forming a clamping jaw. For this purpose,the central junction element, in turn, is provided with corresponding through-passage bores for the purpose of accommodating screws and/or fastening pins.
The central junction element also has a through-passage bore for the purpose of accommodating a pivot pin, in order for it to be possible for the second operating jaw, comprising the central junction element and clamping jaw, to be mounted pivotably on the first operating jaw.
Also provided on the central junction element are mounts for a restoring spring by means of which the pliers are opened automatically once the plier handles have reached their closed position.
The central junction element is thus contained as the multifunctional element within the pliers and simplifies the production thereof to a considerable extent. It is thus possible for the central junction element to be of plate-like design, which facilitates the production thereof. In this case, it is possible for the teeth of said row of teeth to extend over the entire plate thickness, with result that a reliable locking action is achieved with the aid of the catch if the latter is of correspondingly thick configuration. It is possible for the plate-like junction element to be assembled, in particular, from a plurality of individual plates which may be produced by punching, this simplifying the production of the central junction element even further. In this it is also possible for the catch to comprise a catch pair, of which in each case one engages in a row of teeth on a lateral individual plate.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.